


Catch me if you can

by Talokina



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Vampire Hunters, vampire!bellamy, vampire!octavia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talokina/pseuds/Talokina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When vampire hunter Clarke Griffin comes to Arcadia hoping to get rid of an original vampire, she didn’t expect to get help from unexpected allies and to make new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me if you can

**Author's Note:**

> I've been dying to write a vampire AU for ages so here you go. I know it's a little bit typicial but I tried my best and I hope I didn't use to much tropes. Enjoy :) 
> 
> The title is inspired by the movie with Leonardo Dicaprio.

Clarke had always had difficulties deciding whether she loved or hated Halloween. To children, it was a joyful feast where you would try to get as much candy as possible, while trying to wear the most awesome costume. To teenagers, it meant wearing slutty costumes or scary masks while drinking at parties. To adults, it meant decorating your house and a day full of bell ringing plus the obligatory parties.

To Clarke Griffin, it meant extra work, as the vampires seemed to be even busier during this day than usual. Yes, vampires. The bloodsucking, night active demons that looked and talked like humans, but killed you by draining all the blood out of you. It’s not easy being Clarke Griffin, only daughter of vampire hunters Jake and Abby Griffin. While other children grew up with Disney, she grew up with Disney and vampire stories. She was 11 when she had staked her first vampire. He had been very fond of children, and being the perfect bait, she had put an end to the monster. She would never forget the moment the stake pierced his heart and the vampire’s body collapsed to ashes.

Expecting to do this today, she checked her reflection on last time before heading off to the biggest teenage party in the area, the stakes safely secured in her bag. The apartment they were living at the moment was nice, but Clarke tried not to get too attached to it. They always moved, sooner or later. Fortunately her mother was also a doctor, so she would always find work. Plus it was handy if you knew how to patch yourself up after a vampire attack.

It was always easy getting in, as nobody paid attention to one teenager more or less, plus her looks were quite helpful too. She saw countless girls in sexy costumes, some guys wearing masks, and the majority of them drinking alcohol. Clarke rarely drank; for her job she needed to have a clear mind.

She quickly went to a dark corner and reached into her bag, pulling out a knife and cut herself. It was a tiny cut, just enough to make her bleed. Now the bait was set, and she only had to wait. She went back to the dance floor and started dancing, her senses full alert. It only took five minutes for the vampire to fall into her trap and approaching her. He seemed to be a newbie, as he couldn’t hide his gleaming crimson eyes. He looked decent, with shaggy brown hair and a normal physique.

Playing the dumb blonde, Clarke caressed his arm and pointed towards the exit of the party, and he blindly followed her. Trying to set off his hunting instincts, she started jogging around, luring him towards an abandoned alley. He began jogging too and Clarke saw his fangs flash. She stopped running and reached for the stakes when the vampire leaped at her.

Oh well, he was definitely not even trying to be secretive, she thought as she quickly dodged him. Unfortunately, he ripped her bag out of her hand and threw it on the ground. Where other vampire hunters would start to become nervous, she just reached under her skirt and pulled out her extra stake, the one she had always strapped around her thigh. Seeing the stake in her hand, the vampire hopped a few steps away.

“Hunter!” he howled before pushing her on the ground and running off. Clarke sighed and stood up. She screwed it up. Vampires had superhuman strength and speed and that’s why the only way you could put an end to them was by surprising them. She picked up her bag and started walking home, preparing herself for the tirade of her mother.

 

He had finally seen one in action. A vampire hunter, or huntress in that case. He had never really imagined he would see one. Vampire hunters were careful, always on the move, trying to leave no traces. He remembered telling stories about the evil vampire hunters to Octavia as bed time stories.

As he grew older, he understood the worth of them and started to accept them. Vampire hunters usually killed the blood lusty, weak-willed vampires who were a threat to both humans and vampires as they could expose the existence of vampires. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that the city had become more and more infested with this parasites. While standing on a roof, he had observed the little huntress fighting off the vampire. She was pretty, agile and resourceful and her scent was pleasant, a mix off vanilla, roses and apples.

He wondered if she would stay here in Arcadia and for how long. Bellamy felt excited, a feeling that had become unknown to him. Let the game begin, he thought, maybe it will surprise me.

 

“He knows how you look right now!” her mother accused her, her voice getting louder.

“I know Mum and I’m sorry, do you think I wanted him to escape?!” Clarke replied. They were standing in the kitchen, arguing, after Clarke let her mother’s tirade wash over her.

“Do you think I want to lose you too?” Abby whispered and suddenly the whole atmosphere in this room changed. Clarke hugged her and they both thought about Clarke’s dad. Her dad had been a hell of a vampire hunter, but at the same time, he had been her best friend and supporter. He had always told her funny stories, encouraged her drawing and influenced her. Sure, her mother was great and Clarke loved her, but her father would always have a special place in her heart. He was the reason she would never stop hunting vampires, as they were the reason he was gone. Sometimes she still had nightmares of finding the lifeless, drained body of her father in a dumpster.

“Honey, I need to tell you something.” her mother announced. “We have every right to assume that an original vampire is roaming around in Arcadia. That’s why we’re going to stay here.” Clarke nodded. Original vampires were the real deal. Even faster and stronger than the average vampire, these vampires were born, not made and could walk in the sunlight.

“Besides,” her mother continued, a suspicious grin on her lips, “the med school in Arcadia is quite good. I’ve called already. You can start Monday, and I believe you can reclaim the stuff you’ve missed.” Clarke couldn’t believe what she just heard. Med school. The chance of experiencing normal life, even just for a while.

She was screaming internally, but on the outside, she just gave her Mum and smile and answered “Thanks Mum. That means a lot.”

 

“I can’t believe you found one.” his sister exclaimed, dancing around in their house. He had told her about his discovery and she shared his interest, although she was more cautious. “You’re not going to stalk her Bell, aren’t you? I mean it’s safe to assume that vampire huntress plus original vampire equals disaster.”

“Thanks for the concern O” he replied dryly, “and I will keep my distance. Besides, I have to focus on my studies in history, I don’t want to fail.” He smirked at her and she stuck her tongue at him.

“Smart-ass” she quipped, “you’re a living history cyclopaedia.” She was right though. Call it cliché but history had always fascinated him, and being a vampire gave him all the time in the world to study and to experience life in its fullest.

“Hey, I know this sounds weird but you haven’t turned anyone have you?” he asked, completely changing the subject.

“What? No!” she replied, and Bellamy just knew that she felt insulted because she shoved him so hard, a normal human would be sticking to the wall right now.

“I remember and honour our promise.” she added, giving him her best scowl. The promise. A deal they made years ago, to never turn someone without telling the other about it.

“I know that.” he assured her. “I feel like there are more parasites in the city than usual.”

“Well, your huntress surely can take care of it.” Octavia suggested, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

“Shut up.” he answered, “Don’t you have classes to attend to?”

“Yes I have, that’s why I am going to sleep now.” she sang, before going to her bathroom. Despite the immortality, vampires still became tired and needed rest from time to time. Bellamy went into his room too, waiting for the new day to come.

 

Clarke was used to be the “new girl”, the one who just moved in in the middle of the year. She wasn’t really used to make friends so quickly. It all started during human development classes, where all eyes were focused on her when she entered. A beautiful, brown-haired girl, who reminded Clarke of an amazon, decided to sit next to her and just started a conversation while the professor was lecturing about the social development of teenagers (how fitting).

“Hey I’m Octavia, what’s your name newbie?” she asked while simultaneously taking notes.

“I’m Clarke” she replied, listening with one ear to the professor.

“Cool name. Do you want me to show you the campus?” she suggested and Clarke just nodded, taken away by the girl’s energy and spirit. Thus begun her voyage with Octavia and the two bonded rather quickly. Clarke enjoyed talking to someone her age, her silly mind already giving Octavia the title “friend”. All the friends that she had made in her life had forgotten her over the years, as it was hard to maintain a friendship via internet and at the same time, slaying vampires. Except Wells, but that was another story.

So you want to skype today? _Well I can’t, because I’m out to lure a vampire out of this building_ didn’t cut it and after a while, the contact just broke.

Clarke met Monty, Jasper and Raven during Chemistry. She had been in a group with Raven and they had worked together quite nicely but remained silent for most of it. That changed when Monty and Jasper somehow caused a minor explosion and Clarke grabbed Raven’s arm and dragged her away.

“Holy shit, thank you.” Raven gasped and Clarke just smiled back. It may sound sappy, but she loved helping people. Instead of the obvious reaction, like babbling apologies, the culprits just high-fived.

“I wish I could tell you that this was a one-time-thing, but that would be a lie.” Raven uttered, scowling at Monty and Jasper. “Nice saving by the way, I owe you one.”

The professor seemed to be confused too, still wondering how on earth they could cause an explosion with these ingredients. The class ended soon after that and they all headed to the cafeteria to have lunch.

“I see you’ve already met the right people Clarke” she heard a familiar voice cheer, as Octavia joined them at their table.

“So Octavia, you’ve met Clarke too?” Jasper asked excited.

“Yes, even before you guys.” Octavia answered, and Clarke started to feel like the blonde, popular girl from teen movies everybody wanted to be friends with. After that, the conversation started to flow nicely. She told a little bit about herself – _yes my mum is an amazing doctor and we move quite a lot_ – and learned a little bit about the others. Monty and Jasper have been friends since playschool, Raven had always been drawn towards mechanics (she had repaired her first car at the age of 13) and Octavia… She just wanted to enjoy her life, drifting through it like a leaf in the wind. At the moment, she was studying psychology.

“Gee, have you read the newspapers today?” Monty interrupted them. “They found another dead girl.” There has been a moment of suspense before he continued. “It’s Roma.” The group looked down, their faces a mix of sorrow and sadness. Clarke concluded that Roma had at least been on this campus and that maybe the group had known her and she felt sorry. Whether it’s because of a vampire or another reason, no innocent person deserved to die.

“How did she die?” Raven inquired, sadness written all over her face.

“Same as the others” Monty replied, bitterness in his voice “cut throat and drained body.” Clarke’s alarm bells started to ring. Cutting the throat was the standard procedure of newbie vampires who want to cover up the real cause of death. Moreover, judging from Monty’s comments this has not been the first case. For the rest of the day the mood was ruined, so Clarke said goodbye at the end of the classes, thanked them for the nice welcome and walked home, her mind racing as she was thinking about getting rid of this vampires as fast as possible.

 

Bellamy was in his room, reading an article about Augustus when he heard Octavia enter the house. She was humming, so he concluded that she was in a good mood and went downstairs to greet her.

“So O, how was your school day? Did somebody annoy you? Do I have to step in?” he quipped, knowing that she was strong enough to handle anything on her own.

“No, the day was quite enjoying. We have a newbie. How was your day? Did you pine over your little huntress?” she replied cheekily.

“No I didn’t,” he grumbled, “I have better things to do. Besides I don’t even know anything about her besides her looks.” He sniffed and caught the scent of vanilla, roses an apple on Octavia and wondered if life liked to mess with him sometimes, just to keep things interesting.

“I think you’ve met her.” he said, confused by the turn of the events. “Blond hair, medium physique, around 17 or 18, is that ringing any bell?”

“Oh my god you could mean Clarke.” his little sister gasped, “I’ve met her during classes, she was the new girl and she’s great. She didn’t strike me as the vampire-killing type though.”

“Well what did you expect?” Bellamy laughed, “Someone like Buffy Summers?”

“Well the hair colour fits.” she joked before becoming all serious. He knew that look on her face, she either wanted to attack someone or prepare for battle. Bellamy felt his body tense a little bit. “We need to something against that moron of an original vampires who keeps creating parasites. These parasites kill people randomly and we have to stop that.” she declared.

Bellamy couldn’t agree more. He hated whoever abused their power and this original vampire didn’t know his limits.

“So what do you intend to do?” he asked his little sister, whose eyes started to glitter mischievously.

“It’s simple logic. We need to get rid of an original vampire. We know there is at least one vampire hunter in town. Put two and two together.” she explained as if it was perfectly normal for vampires to work together with vampire hunters.

“And how do you want to handle this?” he continued their little game. O seemed to be glad that he was playing along, as she started grinning.

“Well I already know Clarke and I won’t tell you how I am going to do it. That would be so boring. Now it’s up to you to get in contact with her.” she challenged him. His mind started to race as a dangerous and risky plan started to form.

“Challenge accepted.” he announced. The thing with immortality is that you can get bored. Fortunately he had his sister.

 

Clarke cussed. This was the fourth place she scouted, hoping to find a trace of vampires. She already checked the places where the older blood-drained victims were found, but with no success. This was the place where Roma was found, an abandoned factory. Ready to grab her stakes, she entered the factory. Dust seemed to cover everything and Clarke had to sneeze. She cursed herself and continued walking, looking for blood stains, handcuffs, just anything. The table in the middle of the factory got her attention.

She walked to it and picked up an envelope with no address on it. She quickly opened it and found a letter in it. The handwriting, in cursive, was elegant and seemed to belong to an older person.

_Too late hunter princess, this factory has been abandoned for ages. You won’t find any parasites here. Parasites don’t come back to the place where left their victim. Find the place where the victim and the vampire met and you will have more success. Sincerely your friendly, local original vampire. (No, not the one you are looking for)_

The blonde looked around, expecting every second to be ambushed. She hated to admit it, but the writer of the letter did have a point. If she could find the common point between the victims and discover the place the vampires used to catch their victims, she would advance a lot. That was basic vampire tracking and she scolded herself for not thinking about it earlier. Her eyes flew over the letter again. The writer of the letter must have seen her in action and she had the feeling that he would keep an eye on her, for the better or the worse. Clarke was not the person to back down. So she took the letter, tore apart a piece of paper, and wrote her charming helper a response.

_Dear friendly local original vampire, thank you for this wonderful tip. Maybe we could meet eye to eye, so we could talk about further actions. The stakes are high and I don’t want this city to crumble to its ashes. Sincerely, your local vampire huntress._

Her new friends seemed to have known Roma, so she could ask them for further information. Considering the other victims, she had to do some research. She put the vampire’s letter into her pocket and walked home, checking for potential threats. Her mother would freak out if she knew what she had done, but Clarke didn’t worry too much. She would find this original vampire, it was just a matter of time.

 

Later that day, Bellamy went back to the factory to see if his invitation and his help had been received. He found his answer in a small letter. This girl seemed to have a slight death wish, or she is really courageous, he thought as he read the letter. For the second time this day, Bellamy Blake heard himself say the words “Challenge accepted.”

 

It seemed that Abby Griffin was right, med school was really exciting. Clarke never imagined she would crave normal school life so much, but here she was, visiting classes, hanging out with her friends, while looking for an original vampire.

Out of tactfulness, Clarke had waited until after Roma’s funeral before asking her friends if they knew anything. Raven just shrugged and Monty and Octavia explained that they never actually talked much to Roma, she had just been a classmate. Jasper had told her more as his girlfriend Maya had been friends with her. Apparently she had been to Wallace Corporation a few times, hoping to become an intern. Clarke had thanked them and desperately searched for another subject, as she had ruined the mood.

“So guys, should we do something this evening?” she asked cheerfully.

“Sure,” Monty answered, “there’s this new amazing action movie...”

“You absolutely need to see.” Jasper finished the sentence and they high-fived. Raven rolled eyes but Clarke saw her smile and Octavia was all for it so they arranged to meet at 6 pm at the cinema. This means that Clarke had enough time to continue her research of the other vampire victims. As she got home, she was alone; her mum was still at the hospital. When she was younger, the research part was her mother’s job and her father would explore the area where they would find the vampires. Then they would find and kill the vampires. It seemed like Clarke had taken over both of their parts, she thought sadly as she started her computer.

One hour and many green teas later, she found the connection. All the victims had been in contact with Wallace Corporation, a huge enterprise founded by Dante Wallace and now led by his son Cage. Finding the original vampire in that mass was like looking for the needle in the haystack. She was just reading about their plans and products on their web page when a conversation on Facebook popped up.

 _Wells Jaha: Hey Clarke  how are you doing?_ It’s been a long time since she last wrote with him, so she immediately answered.

 _Clarke Griffin: I’m fine, and you? Any problems in California?_ If she was still up to date, Wells and his father went to California a month ago to rot out a vampire nest. She hoped that they had been successful.

_Wells Jaha: No, the job is done and we can lay low for a while. How is it going in Arcadia?_

_Clarke Griffin: I’m advancing, it’s a sort of a hard nut to crack but I will manage it._

W _ells Jaha: Do you need some help? You know I could always ask Dad. We would help you for sure._ A surge of amity flushed through her body. She knew that she could always count on Wells. Their parents had always been good friends and worked together. Moreover, he shared her pain, as his mother was killed by vampires.

_Clarke Griffin: Thank you, I appreciate that but we can handle this. I will tell you first if something changes. Got to leave now, evening with friends and then evening patrol._

Clarke didn’t wait for Wells’ answer and shut down her Pc before leaving her house. She quickly wrote a note for her mother so she wouldn’t worry. _Hey Mom, I found the connection between the victims, it’s Wallace Corporation. I’m going out tonight with friends._

She was on time at the cinema, where her friends had already bought their tickets and snacks. Monty and Jasper shared one large popcorn, Raven got herself Ben and Jerry ice cream and Octavia took nothing, she just hugged Clarke.

“The group is complete, let’s go.” Raven announced. The movie was enjoyable, with cool action sequences and a decent story line. As they left the cinema, Jasper and Monty were talking about the many explosions, Raven was listing all the engineering mistakes and Octavia pined for the main hero. Clarke just smiled, relishing the moment, this normal girl experience. It was getting late, so everyone wanted to go home and they said goodbye.

“Until tomorrow.” Clarke said and hugged all her friends.

“Be careful.” Octavia said, genuine worry in her voice.

“Don’t worry, I will be.” Clarke promised as she headed home. As she was on her way, she went past the alley leading to the abandoned factory where Roma was found. This was insane and wouldn’t work, the rational part of her mind hissed as she took out a piece of paper and her pen to write another note.

_Dear f.l.o.v, I followed your instructions and found the connection. What do you suggest now? Sincerely, y.l.v.h_

She hid the piece of paper under a stone and went home. She knew that the chances of getting an answer were low, but she couldn’t help but enjoy this little cat and mouse game she was having with this original vampire. She used the letters so that if anybody else were to find the note he wouldn’t understand a thing. When she got home, her mother was already sleeping so she tiptoed into her room and continued to check out Wallace Corporation until her eyelids started to become heavy.

 

Hell, she would have never believed that a vampire huntress would sneak her way into her heart. Being an immortal made having friends not easy, as sooner or later they started to ask the awkward, obvious questions. So there was either disappear out of their lives or turning them. But it was so pleasant to have friends, as the gang was really amazing and Clarke was a great addition to it.

Octavia had perfected her human acting, but there were things you couldn't hide. Sure, her eyes never flashed and her fangs never even grew around her friends, but not being able to eat anything sucked and was pretty weird. The others didn’t seem to care that she only ate at home, but to the experienced eyes of a vampire hunter, this was the first clue.

She definitely screwed it up during break, when they were all sitting in the grass and enjoying the sun. Some idiots had played football and when the ball came flying towards Monty, she just caught it and threw it away. It had come natural to her, to protect her friends, so at first it was no deal. She realized her mistake when she noticed that that ball had come from the wrong direction, so that technically she shouldn’t have seen it coming.

“Wow that was awesome Octavia.” Jasper exclaimed. The gang joined his cheering, and she saw Clarke clapping, so for one second she hoped it was just false alarm. But then for a moment their gazes met, and she knew that Clarke knew. Funnily, Octavia felt connected to Clarke because of their mutual knowledge. But then, reality kicked it as she came to terms with the fact that Clarke, her friend and a vampire huntress, knew what she was.

“Yeah, you have amazing reflexes.” Clarke stated, her voice neutral, and now Octavia was sure that the battle was lost. In that case, you could only move forward.

“Hey Clarke, I realized you have never been at my place. Do you want to change that this noon?” she suggested. Clarke’s heartbeat didn’t speed up, what was remarkable, considering she just got invited by an original vampire.

“Yes, I would love to know you better.” she replied, a polite smile on her lips. Their friends didn’t notice anything at all, so after the break, they went back to classes and she would meet Clarke at 4 pm. She hoped that Clarke was the person Octavia had in mind she was.

 

Clarke was used to search vampires. She didn’t give a thought that maybe they were right under her nose. It had come to her mind that maybe the “friendly local original vampire” was somebody she knew, but Octavia? The girl who became her friend, who gave her the class notes she missed, who even borrowed her these amazing earrings she was wearing? She was between the devil and the deep sea. She usually killed vampires, end of story. She never became friends with them.

She had started suspecting Octavia when she had realized that her friend never ate anything. She got the final confirmation when Octavia revealed her superhuman reflexes today. But Clarke couldn’t bring herself to believe that her friend was a murderous monster like the ones she usually hunted. Suddenly she had a flashback, remembering a conversation she had with her dad.

_They had just rotted out a nest of vampires, where these bloodsuckers had even kept some of their victims alive, to use them as snacks. They had saved these people, but the nightmares and the scars would never disappear._

_“Dad,” she had asked while they were on their way back home, “do you believe all vampires are evil?”_

_Her father had countered with a question “Do you believe all humans are evil?” Puzzled by the turn of the conversation, she had pondered a little bit before replying._

_“No. Sure there have been some horrible people, but you can’t generalize and say that all humans are evil.” Her father had smiled at her and ruffled her hair._

_"There you have your answer. I don’t believe all vampires are evil. We just happen to meet the horrible vampires. There surely are good vampires, the ones that don’t get our attention because they don’t hurt any people.”_

The words of this conversation still lingered, and when Clarke met Octavia at 4 am, she was able to face this challenge. On the way to Octavia’s house they talked about anything, from Raven’s obvious crush on Wick to the sales this weekend.

“Wow O, that house is amazing.” Clarke murmured as they stood before a beautiful, old-style house.

“Yeah,” she heard her friend agree, “pros of being a vampire is that you collect a lot of money over the years. Plus we feel comfortable with this style.” Clarke expected everything, but not that. She never imagined Octavia to be so… frank with that revelation. Her facial expression must speak volumes, as Octavia took her hand – Octavia’s hand was cool – and guided her into the house.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Octavia asked Clarke as they entered a large, cozy kitchen and Clarke just nodded. A glass of orange juice was put on the table where they were sitting.

“I guess we need to talk.” Clarke declared, as she took a sip to keep her hands occupied.

“I’m Octavia Blake, I’m an original vampire and I won’t hurt you. Can you promise me the same thing?” Octavia said and her brown eyes seemed to look into Clarke’s soul.

“I’m Clarke Griffin, I’m a vampire huntress and I won’t hurt you.” she answered sincerely before reaching out to take Octavia’s hand.

“Well now I’m relieved,” Octavia remarked and grinned, “because that would have been odd to have a friend who wants to stake you.” Clarke couldn’t help but giggle.

“I guess it can be handy to have an original vampire at your side. Besides I’m happy that I have found you, friendly local original vampire.” Clarke replied and winked at her. Octavia raised her eyebrows, a puzzled look on her face.

“I don’t believe I can help you” she admitted and a bewildered Clarke found herself again at the beginning of the search for her mysterious helper.

“Close enough princess.” a male voice Clarke didn’t recognize stated, so she turned around to face the new person who was leaning against the door frame. He was older, with dark, curly hair, olive skin and a muscular build. Octavia and the man shared some features, so Clarke guessed that they could be related. So that was her mysterious helper after all.

 

It was nice that life still managed to surprise him, even after so many years. It had been a pleasant surprise to find a note from the vampire huntress near the abandoned factory, as her scent had led him to it. It had been quite a little shock to find her sitting in his house, chatting with his sister, but here they were. She must have been taken aback too because she looked confused at Octavia.

“This is my older brother Bellamy,” Octavia introduced him, her head shaking, “who just made an incredibly stereotypical vampire entrance.”

“Well I guess I should introduce myself, but I get the feeling you already know me.” the girl stated, her eyes gleaming defiantly. She has got spirit, he appraised as he made the decision to defy her, if only for a little.

“Brave princess,” he taunted her, “ready to face against the evil vampires.”

“Enough Bell,” Octavia interrupted him, “this is not the time for your stupid jokes.” Clarke was still glaring at him before she turned towards his sister who just stood up.

“There is an original vampire on the loose in this city, who keeps creating parasites. We need to stop that.” Octavia pointed out as a matter of fact and Clarke nodded.

“You might want to share your extra information with us princess” he said, her latest note jammed between his fingers. For a moment, he saw something like delight crossing over her features, which soon disappeared as she hid her emotions.

“I found out that all the victims had connections to Wallace Corporations.” she explained, “and I intend to lure a parasite in order to get more information.”

“Good plan,” his sister remarked, “where and how do you want to do that?”

“There’s a well-attended bar across one of their buildings and I think I might get lucky there.” she added calmly. He had to admit, she wasn’t dumb and the fact that her heartbeat and breathing didn’t speed up was remarkable. How many vampire hunters would peacefully chat with original vampires?

“All right, I will go with you. We wouldn’t want you to get hurt, would we?” he clarified as he smirked at her and saw with satisfaction that her cheeks became slightly redder.

“Thanks for the help, but I’m fine on my own.” she declined his offer, “this is not the first vampire I’ve hunted.” Bellamy wondered how many vampires she had already killed in her short life and when she had started. Did she make the decision to devote her life to vampire killing? Did she sometimes yearn for a normal life?

“I don’t doubt your skills, but what are you going to do if you meet the original vampire for example?” he continued as he started to draw nearer to her.

“Don’t worry, I know what to do and I will handle this situation.” she replied coolly and stood up to face him.

“Did you ever face an original vampire? You do know they are worse than your average vampire?” he challenged her as they stared into each other’s eyes. He could smell her peppermint toothpaste and the light perfume she was wearing.

“I am not some little princess,” she hissed, “who thinks that vampire hunting is just some little game. I know how lethal they are. Now if you excuse me, I need to prepare myself. Meet me at 8 pm near the abandoned factory.”

He realized that she wanted to storm off so he chose to give her one last warning. In one fluid motion, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall so she wasn’t able to move. He leaned forward so close he could feel her warmth, the life radiating from her body. Bellamy knew that was an unfair move, as she hadn’t been prepared for an attack, but life is full of unfairness.

“Original vampires are that lethal. Be prepared.” he whispered in her ear as he released her. If looks could kill, she wouldn’t have any problem to kill that original, he thought as Clarke moved past him. She quickly hugged Octavia and then left the house. He watched how the sunlight seemed to get caught in her blond hair as she hurried to get away.

“You jerk!” his little sister threw at him and hit his shoulder with her fist, “What has gotten into you?”

He honestly didn’t know. It was hard to explain, but she somehow hit a nerve, this girl with the royal aura who hunted those who killed others. He was already looking forward to the evening.

 

Clarke couldn’t shake off the anger, it was running through her body like the blood these damn bloodsuckers craved as she returned home, her heavy steps echoing through the night. This day had been like a roller coaster. First Octavia’s revelation, then the identity of the mysterious helper, who turned out to be O’s older brother. He managed to get under her skin so easily.

Clarke didn’t even see his “attack” coming, from one moment to another she had found herself pressed against the wall, cold fingers holding her wrists in an iron grip and his breath caressing her neck as he whispered known facts in her ear. She had never been so close to a vampire. Normally, this would have been a death sentence, but it was only meant as a warning.

“A warning.” she snorted, it was more like a display of power. Damn him. She didn’t need any reminders of the countless advantages vampires possessed. When she finally got home, she found her mother lying on the couch, a miserable look on her face, covered under 2 blankets.

“Are you all right Mum? Can I help you?” she worried, expecting the worst.

“No sweetie, I must have caught something in the hospital.” she replied, her voice merely a whisper.

“I hope you get better soon enough.” Clarke said as she went to the bathroom to take a relaxing bath.She really deserved it, she decided as she stepped into the hot water and put one some calming music. Time passed so fast, she regretted as she checked her watch and stepped out of the bath tub. Standing before her wardrobe, she chose a black skinny jeans and an elegant blue blouse and braided her blonde hair so her neck would be free. Perfect vampire bait, she complimented herself.

“I’m out, bye Mum.” she informed her sneezing mother as she made her way to the abandoned factory. Fortunately the factory was near the bar, so they could use it as place to interrogate the parasite. It seemed like this factory started to become a habit with her and Bellamy, she contemplated. Bellamy was already waiting there and she acknowledged him with a small nod. Not in the mood for conversation, she walked rather fast towards the bar. They stopped under a street light near the bar and now Clarke could have a better look at Octavia’s brother. He really looks good, she grudgingly admitted as she observed him.

“See something you like?” he hinted while grinning lazily. Clarke ignored the question. His grin became even wider and Clarke cussed internally. Stupid original.

“I will go inside and lure the parasite out to the alley. You wait there and help me get him to the factory. Ok?” she explained and Bellamy nodded, all traces of humour gone from his face. The bar was more of a lounge bar, with comfortable armchairs placed around small tables. The light was dim and the music playing in the background wasn’t too loud. The people were all laying in said armchairs or standing at the bar, drinking out of delicate glasses. She was glad that she chose a more elegant outfit.

Here we go, she encouraged herself as she went to the bathroom. Taking out a knife and cutting herself in the middle of the bar didn’t seem like a good idea, so she did it at a more discrete place. Today the wrist was too obvious, therefor the cut on her shoulder under her blouse. The smell alone would draw out the vampire.

This was almost too easy, she thought as she saw a guy a little bit older than her coming towards her. His eyes or fangs didn’t reveal him, but his nostrils flared so Clarke was sure. He wore fancy clothing and his black hair were neatly combed.

“Hello.” he greeted her, a dashing grin on his lips, “I’ve never seen you here before.” A regular it appeared, she guessed as she started playing with her braid and tilting her head so he could see her neck.

“It’s my first time, but I feel like I don’t really belong here. Would you accompany me somewhere else?” she cooed as she pointed towards the exit.

“With pleasure.” he replied chivalrously. He surely expected an easy meal, but she would give him stomach trouble, she promised silently as she drew him further into the alley, where hopefully Bellamy would be ready. Killing a vampire was one thing, knocking him out is a whole different story.

“Where are you running, love?” he asked and now Clarke could see the points of his fangs. Time for your part Bellamy, she thought as she continued walking.

“Not your concern.” Bellamy’s voice replied, coming from nowhere. In a blur, he was behind the parasite and snapped his neck. Clarke’s eyebrows rose remarkably.

“Easiest way to take down a vampire.” Bellamy remarked, a content smirk on his face.“We make quite a team right?”

“Yes, the original vampire and the vampire huntress.” she deadpanned, biting her lips to hide a smile. He barked out a laugh as he picked up the motionless vampire and carried him towards the factory as if he would weigh nothing. Bellamy had prepared the place, as thick chains hang from a large pipe so they could shackle him.

“Don’t worry, these chains will hold.” Bellamy assured her as he took care of their hostage. His feet barely touched the ground and Clarke got the impression that this wasn’t Bellamy’s first time.

“Now we wait.” she stated and thus they did. Neither of them was in the mood for small talk but it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence. The vampire slowly regained consciousness and his gaze started to wander as he examined the place where he was captured. He started to struggle against the chains that held him and Clarke saw panic in his eyes.

“Please not again, I will behave I swear.” the vampire started pleading and Clarke was confused. She glanced over to Bellamy, who stared unimpressively at their hostage.

“What happened to you?” Clarke resolved to ask, to go ahead with her plan in order to get information. She would not show weakness before them, she vowed.

"They did something to us... I don’t want to… My head hurts and I’m so hungry.” he mumbled, his whole body shifting and shaking, either from hunger or pain. Clarke hesitated. She had interrogated a few vampires, but usually they would just snarl at her, growling threats and babbling nonsense about how they would slowly eat her. You rarely got good information. This was so unusual.

“Who did this to you?” she continued the interrogation, as Bellamy still remained calm and focused on their hostage.

“Tsing tsing tsing… I used to sing every time out of pain when she did… that to me.” he continued mumbling. It seemed that a woman is responsible for this, she concluded as she watched the vampire. He didn’t stop looking around, as if he was expecting someone to appear and drag him back to where he came.

“Enough.” Bellamy finally spoke firmly, his dark eyes fixed on the vampire. “We should continue tomorrow.”

“What did they do? Tell us, maybe we can help you.” she ignored Bellamy’s words, feeling like there was more to know. It wasn’t the first time she felt pity for a vampire – they had been human once – and she wondered if he even chose to become a vampire in a first place. Suddenly something inside of him must have snapped as he brought his wrists to his mouth. His fangs sank into his flesh as he drank his own blood. That was bad, really bad, she thougt, trying to keep the panic at bay. Clarke let out a gasp as she watched the vampire violently tear at the chains and release himself.

“So much to your chains!” she screamed at Bellamy as she grabbed for her stake and started moving, easing her muscles as she got ready for a fight. The vampire jumped around the factory, as if he was savouring his power. Clarke had assumed that this vampire wasn’t too old but something was off… He was fast, too fast, she barely managed to see him at all. Bellamy was standing nearby, following the moves of the parasite. He charged at Bellamy, who simply dodged the attack and kicked him. The vampire seemed to have planned this, as he grabbed Bellamy’s leg to fling him into a pile of pipes. A normal vampire shouldn't be able to take out an original so easily. 

Instead of continuing his attack, the parasite now selected her as target, tackling her, his speed giving her no chance to counter. She shrieked as they both fell down, the vampire’s cold body lying on her, weighing her down. She tried to roll away but it was no use, and couldn’t move her hands to use her stake.

Some original vampire he was, Clarke thought as she struggled to keep the vampire away from her throat, caught in a deadly grasp. All of sudden Bellamy was standing next to them. Bellamy tore the vampire of her and slammed him into the ground, before ripping out his heart and crushing it. Well that wasnew, she concluded as her mind still turned and her mouth was wide open. Clarke felt her whole body loosen up and she started panting before standing up.

“This is on you princess! You should have kept your mouth shut!” Bellamy yelled at her, fury in his dark eyes.

“Don’t blame me.” she spat, “How could I have known this? I was trying to get information, unlike someone who just stood there! Some original you are.” The last sentence was more of an accusation as she checked her body for potential injuries.

Bellamy’s eyes turned crimson and Clarke froze, feeling her heart racing inside her chest. He surely heard that too, she realized as she met his ruby gaze.

“So in the end, you’re no different than them.” she whispered and couldn’t help but feel disappointed. She had hoped he would be the exception. He winced for a second and Clarke was sure that her words had hit a mark, as anger and frustration flashed over his features.

“Goddammit Clarke, red eyes mean emotion.” he snarled. “Right now I’m not hungry, I’m fucking angry. Angry because some lunatic experiments on vampires. Angry because this person does not give them the choice whether or not they want to change. Angry because you honestly considered I was like them.”

“I’m sorry Bellamy.” The words slowly rolled over her tongue and she apologized to the original vampire who just saved her life. “Thank you.”

 

The rage was boiling inside of him, making it harder for him to calm down. He was pacing around in this little factory, coming to terms with what just happened. Clarke was still there, watching every step of him. Deep down, he knew that it wasn’t her fault and he owed her an apology too. He had never seen a new vampire with that kind of strength or speed. With vampires like that, vampire hunters were needed more than ever, he thought bitterly.

“You know, we are not all like him.” he grumbled, feeling like he had to justify himself to Clarke.

“I know.” Clarke replied as her eyes wandered towards the pile of ashes. “We need to stop that.” She had wrapped her arms around herself, keeping a safe distance from him. 

“Vampires drinking their own blood... That’s not normal right?” she asked hesitantly.

“Exactly. Not normal at all.” he affirmed, remembering a little verse their mother used to tell them when they were younger. “You may drink blood, whether it’s alive or dead, but drink yours and you will end up mad.” he recited, fragments of his childhood popping up inside his mind. “You see, vampire blood is not nourishing, so it doesn’t make any sense to drink it.” he explained further.

She gave him the smallest of nods and her eyebrows furrowed. He would never tell her but she looked cute doing that, he mused as she processed this new information.

“So you think someone experiments on this vampires.” It wasn’t a question, more a statement and he nodded. Someone was playing Doctor Frankenstein and he really didn’t want to meet their creations.“We have to continue our research.” she said, her blue eyes shining.

“If I didn’t know you better princess, I would say that you were unable to cope with this vampire.” he teased her and watched with amusement that she snuffled at his remark.

“Well I was expecting to have an original vampire for backup.” she quipped and he put his hand on his motionless heart, feigning that her words wounded her. He enjoyed their little verbal exchange and was sure that she did too.

“Normally I don’t have backup.” she revealed quietly and sat down on the ground and he did the same.

“How about your parents?” he inquired. He wanted to know more about Clarke the person, not only Clarke the huntress.

“My parents are both vampire hunters. My mum used to help me when I was younger but now I prefer to work alone as I don’t want to put her into danger. My dad was amazing… Until he died at the hands of vampires.” The pain in her voice was tangible and he slowly placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn’t flinch.

“I didn’t even know my dad.” he started, feeling like it’s now his turn to talk about himself. “All I know is that he was an original and that he disappeared.” Sometimes he still dreamt about chasing this man and letting him pay. “It was just the three of us, me, Octavia and my mum. Until one day I found a vampire draining the life out of her.”

Clarke looked puzzled and he wasn’t surprised. This was one of the deeper secrets of vampirism.

“If you completely drain an original, you became as powerful as he or she used to be. There was nothing I could do for her. The vampire got away.” His voice had gotten this self-loathing, low undertone he so desperately tried to hide from everyone.

“Bellamy you can’t blame yourself for this. You need to forgive yourself. It wasn’t your fault…. Just like it wasn’t my fault that my father died.” she answered, her voice steady and consoling as she took his hand. Her warmth was comforting and he closed his eyes for a second, letting her words twirl inside his mind. Clarke suppressed a yawn and he got up before helping her.

“Busy day huh?” he smirked at her as she rolled her eyes, her lips twitching.

“You have no idea.” she retorted as they left the factory. He accompanied her back home; he didn't want to take any risks.

“Now I’ve always wanted to see a vampire hunter’s house.” he joked as they stood before her apartment building.

“It’s nothing special. Besides I think my Mum would have a heart attack if she knew what you are.” she replied, her laughter not reaching her eyes. Better prevent meeting her mother, he noted for himself as she joined her in laughter.

“You’re still in?” he finally asked, wanting confirmation. He assumed that she still would continue, but he would understand if she didn’t, considering the day she just had.

“Yes.” she replied confidently and Bellamy was pleased. It was such a simple emotion and it was such a simple reply, but yet he felt that this human huntress, along with Octavia, was all the support he needed.

“Until next time then.” she promised as she entered the building. Bellamy waited until he could hear her enter the apartment and talk to her coughing mother.

“Until next time.” he repeated and went home towards Octavia, who would be dying to have some news.

 

Octavia didn’t remember the last time she felt more like a team. Time seemed to fly as the trio worked their way through the dubious Wallace Corporation. At first, Octavia was surprised that they even worked at all. She would be lying if she said that she had expected Clarke and Bellamy to get on so easily.

Truth be told, it had been a challenge at the beginning. Clarke was ready to defy Bellamy, as he was ready to push her to her limits. Clarke was so invested in the research that Octavia had to make sure that she didn’t neglect her own life. She helped Clarke with classes and sometimes literally dragged her to meetings with their friends. All in all, she was Clarke’s backup.

“Someone thirsty?” she asked Bellamy and Clarke as they were researching. They both nodded and Octavia stood up to get the drinks.

She still remembered the time they weren’t so comfortable with that subject and smiled at the thought of it as she let the memories surge up.

_They had sat here around the table when Clarke asked for something to drink. She was right to assume that neither her nor Clarke had expected to hear Bellamy say “Yeah, one for me too.” The heavy silence that followed after was broken by Clarke who finally talked about the elephant in the room._

_“What and how do you guys eat?” she asked while awkwardly gesturing with her hands._

_“Are you offering?” Bellamy suggested, a smug grin on his face. Teasing Clarke had become one of his new hobbies. The glare that followed was hard to describe, a mix of annoyance, scepticism, and hidden remarks she chose to leave untold._

_“Blood bags.” Octavia had finally solved the mystery. “We have our connections to several hospitals where they put aside some blood bags for us. We keep them in the cellar.”_

_“I see.” Clarke replied and Octavia believed she saw relief wash over her face._

When she returned from the cellar she saw Bellamy standing next to Clarke, staring at her laptop as if they just hit the jackpot.

“That’s it.” Clarke exclaimed and Octavia rushed on their side. They were looking at a woman with brown, calculating eyes and dark hair who seemed to be in her thirties, wearing an aura of professionalism and coldness.

“Lorelei Tsing.” Clarke read out loud and her and Bellamy’s glances met, a silent conversation put into it, as they seemed to know more.

“Tsing. Sing.” Bellamy said and Clarke smiled at him. Octavia still didn’t fully understand. This must have happened during the interrogation of that parasite. Clarke and Bellamy have insiders, she thought fondly as she focused again on the screen.

“Brilliant doctor and scientist. Friends with Cage Wallace. Leads a new laboratory in Arcadia.” Bellamy repeated the words of the resume next to the picture.“It all fits together.”

“Exactly.” Clarke affirmed. “Besides we know that Cage Wallace wants to rebuild the old part of Arcadia. What could be more useful than vampire labour?”

“That makes sense.” Octavia replied. Slowly, all the pieces of the puzzle fitted together. “What if it Cage Wallace really is the original we are looking for?”

“Well then we need a plan, because we can’t just go and stake him. Moreover, we need more information about this laboratory.” Clarke sighed.

“We need an insider.” Bellamy quietly stated.

“No you can’t, it’s too dangerous.” Clarke returned before Octavia could even talk, concern in her eyes and denial in her voice. She really cared for Bellamy, Octavia realised

“I’m the only one who can.” her brother declared again. He’s not going to take a no for an answer, Octavia knew that. But she wasn't going to abandon him. “Hear me out.” he continued, as if he knew about her internal struggle. “I’m older and stronger than you. We don’t know what awaits us there. I know that in the worst case, I can count on another original vampire and a vampire huntress to come. But first, I must go alone.”

Clarke had gone quiet but Octavia could practically see the wheels in her brain turn. Clarke liked this as much as she did, Octavia was sure. But she knew that Bellamy was right, she just chose to ignore it.

“Do they mention where the lab is?” he asked Clarke, who looked at her laptop.

“Yes.” she unwillingly replied and proceeded to give her brother the address. It was in the newer part of Arcadia, but not too far away.

“I’m going today. The sooner the better.” Bellamy decided, leaving no place for disagreement. Whether they wanted it or not, a plan was set. Clarke stood up to get her jacket and silently waited for them at the door. Her brother gave her a reassuring smile but she couldn’t return it. Every part of her body was screaming as she watched her brother step out of the door, followed by Clarke.

It was already dark so Bellamy could at least sneak in easily. They arrived at the lab way to soon, Octavia thought as they stood before a new building. It had only a few small windows (how convenient) and it seemed to have a cellar. She was able to catch heartbeats coming from the building, so there were at least some humans. Bellamy came towards her and hugged her tightly.

“You’re responsible now. I know you can do that.” he whispered in her ear. She didn’t want to let go.

“Hey Clarke, what would you do if you weren’t a hunter?” Bellamy asked, genuine curiosity in his voice. Epic change of subject, Octavia thought sarcastically. The blonde was lost in thoughts for a second before she replied.

“A doctor or maybe an artist. I like to draw.”

“Maybe you can draw me one time.” he suggested, raising one eyebrow.

“Come back and we will see.” she offered as she watched Bellamy slowly walk away from them. They made a promise, a hope of safe return. Octavia strongly hoped that it would be enough. They had lived quite a life, and over the years nothing had separated them. Sure, they argued and even parted ways for a while but they always stuck together in the end. We were not going to break that, she vowed silently.

 

Getting in was the easiest part, Bellamy thought as he crept through the building. The offices on the floors seemed to be mock-ups, an easy way to hide the real purpose of this building. He slowly went into the cellar, his senses full alert and reached an iron door with a sign _Do not enter. Danger_!

“Bingo.” he whispered as he closed his eyes, listening to the sounds behind that door. There were heartbeats, he realized, so there must be humans. The door was no match for his vampire strength and he carefully entered. He was standing in a long, white hallway with countless thick doors which all had a glassy slot. He seemed to be alone, so he took his chances and peeked into one of the cells.

It was sparely furnished, with a bed, a W.C and a shelf where 3 books stood lonely. In the middle of the bed sat a red-haired woman a little older than Clarke, rocking back and forth. When she saw him looking through the glass, she suppressed a scream with her hands and covered herself with the blanket, horror written all over her face. What happened here, he wondered, feeling resentment for the responsible cloud his mind.

“Well look at that.” a female voice behind him called out. He turned around and found himself face to face with Lorelei Tsing, who was wearing a lab coat and holding a folder in her hand. Stay calm and lie, he ordered himself as he remembered the parasite’s behaviour.

“I’m sorry Ma’am, I got lost.” he whimpered, bowing his head in defiance. For a moment he was sure it worked as she put a hand on his back in a reassuring manner. Then he felt a sting in his back and his power fading as he sank on the ground. Tsing held a syringe in her hand, looking at him like she just found a new toy to play with. No that’s impossible, there were no sedatives for vampires, he wanted to say but his body didn’t obey him anymore.

“You will be my new guinea pig. I’ve always wanted to experiment on an original vampire.” he heard her say as his world blackened.

Bellamy woke up strapped on medical chair, thick chains holding him down.

“So early? Remarkably.” Doctor Tsing said as she looked on her wrist watch and wrote something down.

“What do you want?” he spat at her. Keep her busy, make her talk, so he could regain my strength and escape, he kept repeating in his head.

“I want many things. You have to be precise.” she replied coolly and Bellamy groaned as he failed to free even his wrist.

“You create vampires and experiment on them. Why?” he continued as he looked his surroundings. He saw several medical instruments and labelled syringes lying on a small table next to the chair.

“I want to find a serum for vampires to become stronger and more… docile. Unfortunately it still has some unpleasant side effects.” she explained. Understatement of the year, Bellamy thought as he remembered the frantic vampire he and Clarke had met and killed. His blood was on their hands, no the hands of Cage and Tsing, he corrected himself.

“Your blood could be the key.” she cheered. He watched the woman who decided to play God with animosity in his eyes as he stayed silent. “It’s so hard to find original blood you know.” she complained to him. “Cage is so petty about it. Oh talk of the devil.”

They both heard footsteps approaching and the door opened. A man in a elegant suit with dark brown hair and eyes entered. He seemed to be in his late thirties, Bellamy guessed. He wore a suit and his perfidious smile made Bellamy want to growl at him.

“I’m sorry we have to meet under such unpleasant circumstances. I always try to keep a good relationship with other vampires.” Cage said while checking the syringes lying on the table.

“Next time I will bring along some humans, as you seem to need some.” he countered, poison in his voice. That bastard had the nerve to laugh as if Bellamy just told a joke.

“There would be no use of draining you.” he stated while clicking his tongue. “You can experiment on him, but don’t kill him.” Cage ordered the doctor as he headed towards the door.

“It was nice meeting you.” he mocked Bellamy before exiting, leaving him and Doctor Frankenstein alone.

“Let’s get started then.” Tsing announced before putting on gloves. “I’ve already taken some of your blood as you were sleeping.” she explained while gesturing at the syringes filled with a crimson liquid. “Now it’s time for the serum.” She took a syringe filled with a black liquid and injected in his arm. At first he felt nothing, but then a horrendous pain started to spread through his body, like a wildfire burning a forest.

“This is his invention you know.” she said and Bellamy had problems listening to her as his body seemed to explode of agony. “Cage always used to say that the first dose is the worst.” Bellamy didn’t agree with her, as the second dose seemed to wreck his body and break his mind. The last thing he remembered was fading into comfortable darkness.

 

On the third day after Bellamy’s disappearance, Clarke decided that it was enough. She hadn’t been this jumpy, scared and helpless since her father’s death. She had spent each day with Octavia, hoping for a sign or anything of Bellamy. Her mother had noticed that something was bothering her and she had asked her. Clarke had just smiled and said that it was school stress.

"I can’t tell you." she silently whispered as Abby left their apartment in the morning. "I can’t tell you that I worry so much about an original vampire that I fear my heart is going to explode. I can’t tell you that my best friend here is also an original vampire."

Classes seemed like something meant for normal, carefree people and Clarke sat through them like a zombie, taking notes of things she had already forgotten one minute later. She waited for Octavia, who shared her pain. Seeing her made her miss him even more. How could this even happen, she asked herself, how did she get so attached to them, to him?

“I’m going after him.” Clarke declared firmly. “I’m going now during the day so the vampires will be sleeping and I’m going alone.” “There is no way you’re going alone too.” Octavia protested, her brown eyes piercing Clarke.

“Listen Octavia, we don’t know what happened to Bellamy. He could be drugged or something worse and we can’t allow them to have another original under their control. You have to stay here and take care of the city if things get ugly.” Clarke replied and hoped that her words would convince Octavia. Octavia was silent for a minute before letting out a heavy sigh.

“I hate it when you and Bell become all bossy. Besides I’m way older than you.” Octavia complained, a deep sadness hidden by her usual sassiness.

Clarke took her hand and  the two girls went first to Clarke’s empty apartment, where she got her stakes, and then to the lab.

“Be careful and bring him back.” Octavia said as they hugged, hopefully not for the last time.

“I will.” she promised and entered the building. After checking the upper floors, the first thing that drew her attention was the broken iron door with a _Do not enter. Danger!_ sign. Bellamy had been here, she thought hopefully as she continued her way.

A long, white hallway was ahead of her. Clarke gasped when she looked through one of glass slots on the doors. These were cells, she concluded as she watched a boy around her age sleep in his bed. Her first instinct was to free him, but then she deliberated whether this was a good idea or not. She didn’t know how he would react or if there are any dangers here. She would come later, she promised the sleeping boy.

She continued walking and at the end of the hallway she found a door with the initials L.T written on it. Lorelei Tsing, she concluded and opened the door a bit. The scientist was lying on a queen-sized bed, her eyes shut and she was breathing easily. The room looked like an expensive hotel room, equipped with classy furniture, a small fridge and the newest technology. Fortunately vampires were deep sleepers during the day, giving Clarke the chance to look around. Three syringes were lying on the table next to her, each one filled with a red, black or green liquid.

“The green one was labelled sedative but what are the other one’s for?” she asked herself before putting them in her pocket, as you never knew. A phone was lying next to the syringes. During the day they should be sleepy and easier to subdue, Clarke hoped as she put one hand on the vampire’s shoulder while grabbing her stake tightly in the other hand. This had to work, she prayed and hit the sleeping woman in the face.

“What?” the woman mumbled and Clarke didn’t wait as she held her stake inches away from her heart.

“Where is Bellamy?” she spat and looked into the emotionless eyes of the woman who was responsible for so much suffering.

“The original? Cage was with him the last time.” Tsing answered as she slowly woke up. She started to look around and froze when she saw Clarke’s stake.

“You will call Cage right now,” she ordered, pointing towards the phone, “and bring me to Bellamy, or I will turn you into ashes. "

“And put the handy on loudspeaker.” she added as she saw Tsing start a phone call. She sat up, but Clarke still had her hand on the vampire’s shoulder and her stake in reach.

“Yes?” an unknown male voice barked.

“There is someone who wants to see the original.” Tsing started to explain before Clarke interrupted her.

“Cage do you hear me? Listen to me very carefully. Bring me to Bellamy. No tricks or I will end your precious scientist.” Clarke threatened.

“Where are you?” Cage asked after a while, an anxious undertone in his voice.

“In my room.” Tsing replied and Clarke hit her with her stake so she would shut up.

“Vis-à-vis of her room is the room where he is kept.” Cage said and Clarke fought very hard not to sigh out of relief.

“If that is a trick you will regret it.” she hissed and heard Cage laugh. “I’m sorry, but I believe you are way outnumbered.” the original stated, reminding Clarke of the ugly truth she fought hard to forget. Her chances of survival were ridiculous, Clarke was aware of it. 

Suddenly the room was silent and Doctor Tsing seemed to have fully woken up, as she threw the phone at Clarke’s head, missing it only slightly. The phone shattered into pieces. The vampire slapped Clarke’s hand away and pushed the huntress on the ground. Her stake still in hand, she tried to drive it into the Lorelei’s heart but the woman fidgeted, throwing against Clarke all she had.

She had to do this. For Bellamy, for Octavia, for Mum, and herfriends and everyone in this city, she encouraged herself before grabbing the vampire’s long hair with the other hand and tearing at it. The vampire howled and let her guard down for one second, but that was all she needed. In one swift move, she staked Lorelei Tsing who turned to dust. Clarke lay on the ground, breathing heavily and covered in ashes. She stood up and put one hand on her chest, as if that could calm her racing heartbeat. Now Bellamy, he was so close, he might be in pain.

“Are you really sure you want to see him? You don’t know what they did to him.” a little voice in her mind hissed but Clarke couldn’t let this stop her. She ran towards the door and opened it. Clarke found herself in a normal-sized room with Bellamy lying on a table, his eyes closed.

“Bellamy.” she whispered, and her heart stumbled as she rushed to his side.

“Here is your original.” she heard Cage laugh as he closed and locked the door, trapping her in this room with Bellamy. She gently shook him, trying to wake him. Bellamy suddenly opened his eyes and a low growl escaped his throat. Clarke feared that something was wrong when his ruby gaze fixed on her throat. Clarke got the confirmation when she analysed Bellamy’s wrists which were covered in bite marks. He was up in a blur and Clarke backed off, using the table as obstacle between them.

She couldn't... no she wouldn't kill him. The irony of the situation almost made her laugh. Here she was, a vampire huntress locked up with a raging vampire, and all she could think of is that she had to protect him, that she had to save him. Bellamy was still standing on his side of the table, watching every little step of her.

When she dared make one step to the left, he immediately repeated her movement. Like a cat playing with its prey, she thought and fought hard to stay calm and focused. At the beginning she had considered their little notes a sort of cat and mouse game. Now she faced the bitter reality, one she hoped would never happen.

Shed had to knock him out, she realized as she watched Bellamy bare his teeth, revealing sharp fangs. His words echoed in her mind. Easiest way to take down a vampire was snapping his neck, but she didn’t have superhuman strength or speed. However, she still had the sedative, she reminded herself as she gripped the syringe with the green liquid. But in order to administer it to Bellamy, she had to get dangerously close.

Well there’s one method that always worked, the rational part of her mind whispered. The little pocket knife she always used was still in her jean’s pockets so she put it in her hand. Bellamy was still motionless, as if he were waiting for her, the exact opposite of the parasite’s behaviour in the factory. The syringe in her left hand, she brought the knife in her right hand to her collarbone and cut herself.

It didn’t even hurt that much, she thought as she felt his fangs sink into her neck while he held her in a deadly embrace. Do it now, she told herself, or he will drain you, dizziness overwhelming her. She knew that a human could survive a certain blood loss but she wasn’t eager to find it out now. Bellamy held her down tightly and she had the impression that he was draining her faster, taking bigger gulps. Channelling the remaining strength she still had, Clarke buried the syringe deep into his back and felt his fangs retreat. He stumbled backwards and his tongue licked the remaining blood of his lips before he sank on the ground.

Well that’s done, she contemplated as she knelt besides the vampire and caressed his cheek. Her emotions ran high, as the lump of panic in her throat disappeared and tears of joy and relief rolled over her cheeks.

Get going Griffin, this isn’t over, she told herself as she went to the locked door. There had to be a way to get out, she raged silently as she kicked the door and worked on the doorknob. A low groan made her twirl around. That was a lousy sedative, she pondered as she watched Bellamy stand up.

 

At first, there had been pain so cruel and vicious that he wanted to rip his own heart out to make it stop. Then slowly, a red fog started to cloud his mind, taking away his memories and rational thinking to crush them. Blood lust, rage and hunger started to become the only sensations that mattered.

He had heard her heartbeat long before she stepped into his room, where he was resting, trying to figure out something important. The red fog made life difficult and easy at the same time, as it took things away. Maybe he even needed this things. When she touched him he fought down the urge to throw himself at her and drink all her blood. Play first, he commanded himself, keeping the feral part of him down. He could tear that little obstacle between them to pieces but he enjoyed watching her dance around it. Move little mouse, he silently taunted her. The human looked at him, her blue eyes shining, full of emotion and a forgotten part of him reacted. Bellamy then snarled at her and heard how her heartbeat started to sing the most beautiful melody.

He didn’t expect the human to offer herself so willingly but when the first drop of her blood poured out of that cut, he was ready. The tension in his body and the confusion in his mind seemed to ease as her delicious blood started to flow through his body. He knew that smell, a forgotten part of him uttered. He just needed a little bit more, he told himself as he continued drinking, being grateful for the angel that had been sent to him. Maybe she could help him fight the fog.

Roses are beatiful, but they can hurt, he reflected when he felt a sting in his back. As he seemed to fall into darkness, he felt a caress on his cheek.

Bellamy woke up, experiencing the sensation known as hangover, but fare worse. Not again, he cursed internally. But somehow, that damn sedative, along with Clarke’s blood, must have chased that terrible red fog in his head away as he started to think clear again. He slowly rose to his feet, his body still adjusting to the various liquids inside of him. He finally looked at Clarke, who was standing next to door. She was trembling a little and her right hand was covering her neck.

“Bellamy?” she asked, her voice so full of dread and hope that his stomach turned. He nodded and she made a few steps towards him before hugging him carefully. His whole body grew stiff and Clarke let go, a hurt and puzzled expression on her face.

“Are you ready to forgive me so soon?” he growled. The last time he had been so close to her, he was doing his best to drain her. He would not forget that. Clarke scowled at him, her blue eyes turning to steel as her hands clenched to fists.

“It wasn’t your fault.” she stated, and Bellamy knew that she believed it. He didn’t.

“My mother raised me to be better. If she knew what I had done… I would have killed you Clarke!” he shouted at her, letting all his pain and misery out. “I’m a monster.”

“But you didn’t. And no you aren’t." Clarke replied, every inch the stubborn girl who had snuck into his old heart. "You didn’t want this and I forgive you, you’re forgiven. I need you.” she pleaded, blocking his way. He didn’t answer.

“Dammit Bellamy I need you to focus! We need to get out of here and we need to stop Cage!” she went on, the quiet rage and exhaustion in her voice palpable.

“If you find him, pretend that you killed me. He won’t kill you in the beginning. It’s not in his type, he wants others to do his dirty work.” he said, his voice blank as he brooded over her words. Could his absolution be so easy? 

“He will hear me.” Clarke noted, moving her hand from her neck to her chest.

“Don’t worry, I will be ready.” he replied, a fierce grin on his face and Clarke nodded.

“Do you know where he is?” she asked, and Bellamy closed his eyes and used his superhuman senses. At the end of the hallway, a person was pacing around and he just threw something on the ground. Bellamy put his hand on the doorknob and turned it, opening the door in the process. Working like a team, he pondered as he watched Clarke leave the room, her brows furrowed and stake in hand.

“Go. I will be right behind you.” he assured Clarke as she faced the original while he hid in the room. For once it’s good that vampires didn’t have heartbeat, Bellamy reflected as he listened to Clarke’s steps and her steady heartbeat.

“Well you surely are one fine vampire huntress.” he heard Cage hiss at Clarke. “First my leading scientist and friend and then your little original. Did it break your little human heart when you killed him?” Clarke ignored the question and must have thrown herself at him, because Bellamy heard Cage pant.

“Well, they say that three times is a charm.” Clarke called him out. He heard Clarke grunt in pain as Cage seemed to have kicked her.

“You can’t win this one, girl.” Cage explained to Clarke. Bellamy stepped out of the room, not making a noise and saw Clarke lying on the ground, her arms around her stomach and Cage standing next to her. He moved behind Cage and took the vampire’s arms in an iron grip, bending them on his back so his chest was free. He started to struggle but Bellamy held the upper hand. Bellamy felt stronger than before, his senses even more hightened. He should have tasted a little bit of his own medicine, Bellamy thought, remembering that awful black liquid Cage and Tsing had created.

“Come again?” Bellamy scoffed and watched Clarke stand up and drive a stake into Cage’s roten heart. 

Clarke was rocking back and forth and Bellamy put a hand on her shoulder. She had killed one vampire, fought of him, a frantic original who wanted to drain her and faced another insane original. It was  a miracle that she was still standing, this brave human girl. Bellamy put his arms around her and lifted Clarke, carrying her. She didn’t flinch and made herself comfortable.

“The people here.” Clarke mumbled and Bellamy understood.

“Octavia.” he replied as he carried Clarke out of that building, away from pain and towards his sister.

 

Octavia felt tears stream down her face when she opened the door and saw her brother and best friend standing before her. Bellamy was carrying Clarke, who looked fragile like a doll as she covered her neck with her hands.

Bite marks, Octavia wondered as she followed them inside where Bellamy gently placed Clarke on the couch. Something was wrong about him, Octavia feared as she observed her brother. His dark eyes hid ghosts, ghosts who still tormented him. She could see blood smeared around his mouth.

“What…” she started but was interrupted by her brother, who just shook his head. Bellamy would never hurt Clarke, at least not willingly.

“Clarke, you stay here and rest. We will come back as soon as we can.” he commanded, affection in his voice and to Octavia to follow him inside.

“There are humans trapped inside there.” Bellamy explained while they were on their way. “Maybe even vampires. We need to help them.” Octavia didn’t push her brother to tell what happened to him and Clarke.

Freeing the humans from their cells nearly broke her heart, as they started shaking with fear when they entered, regardless of the comforting words she and Bellamy said. They lead them into the hallway and she heard Bellamy clear his throat.

“The horror you’ve experienced can’t be put into words. I wish I could help you, take away the memories and the pain, but I can’t. We will call now the police anonymously and tell that them that you’ve been trapped by Cage Wallace. It’s hard to admit, but nobody will believe you if you start talking about vampires. You have to close this chapter of your life and do your best to move on.” Bellamy said, giving a speech. The people here seemed to react, as some of them nodded. Octavia took out her phone and made the call, changing her voice and hung out before the police office could even ask a question. They checked the remaining building for vampires, but without success. They had to be in the city then.

“Looks like a certain vampire huntress needs to stay here.” Octavia teased and Bellamy cracked a little, sad smile.

“Maybe.” he answered as they returned home. Clarke was sitting in the living room when they entered, one of Octavia’s scarves wrapped around her neck.

“Are they all right?” she inquired and Bellamy and Octavia nodded. She sank back on the couch and Octavia took a seat next to her. Bellamy remained where he was, leaning against the door frame, and Octavia had a Déjà Vu. The original felt a little bit funny, her gaze jumping from Bellamy to Clarke, who both remained silent. These awkward idiots, Octavia mused. Guess they needed the hard tour.

“So Clarke, why did you take my scarf?” Octavia asked her human friend.

“Accident at work.” she replied, trying very hard to depict it as something trivial, something even funny. That went well, she mused as she saw her brother’s jaw clench and his eyes turn red for a second.

“It will heal.” Clarke added while staring down her brother. Come on Bell, she cheered for her brother, you can overcome this. Bellamy remained silent and Clarke jumped to her feet and went to the brooding vampire.

“I’ve nothing left to say to you. I’ve meant every word I said back then.” Clarke said as she took Bellamy’s hands to intertwine their fingers. When she let go, a little piece of paper was lying in her brother’s hand.

“Until next time.” Clarke said as she left their house. It took every ounce of strength to wait until Bellamy read the little piece of paper. Surprise, affection and even a little guilt flashed over his face as he read Clarke’s letter.

“Go get her.” she encouraged her brother who stormed out of the house, her note still in his hands. When they both returned, their fingers were intertwined once more and Clarke leaned her head against Bellamy’s shoulder. A bag was hanging from her shoulders so Clarke must have been at home.

“I’ve told my mum that I have a sleepover here, if you don’t mind?” Clarke explained and Octavia giggled. Clarke then proceeded to empty her bag, placing pastels and drawing paper on the table.

“I keep my promises.” she bubbled and the grin on her brother’s face grew even wider. Clarke picked up the black pastel and her hand started to fly over the paper. She drew Bellamy and Octavia, sitting on the couch as they both expectantly waited for the artist to finish. She really captured their facial expressions and the first thing Bellamy did was to go into the cellar to get a frame for the picture.

It wasn’t the last time they spent the night each other because Clarke’s mother decided to settle down in Arcadia. They were having dinner at their house, so basically Clarke had ordered something for herself and the vampires had their blood bags. 

“I am getting older and the work at the hospital is enough for me.” Clarke quoted her mother. This meant that Clarke could continue her studies and at the same time she hunted down the remaining vampires in Arcadia, along with Bellamy and Octavia. She now understood her brother’s earlier fascination; Clarke was badass.

Being an immortal can take away the value, the preciousness of moments. You can’t die, so why worry? Life itself can become dull. However Octavia didn’t want to miss one moment of her life, as she watched her two lovebirds, hung out with the gang or enjoyed her psychology classes.

“It’s a good life.” she said as the trio sat on the couch, watching a movie and Bellamy and Clarke nodded. Let’s enjoy every second of it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments would be lovely.


End file.
